


bloodied court (i'll still be yours)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, Full Shift Peter Hale, Getting Together, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Peter,” he whispers, his cheeks going warm as his belly fills with excited, nervous energy. Wolf-Peter perks up, raising himself to his full, impressive height. Stiles' heart flutters, the power rolling off Peter clear even to his human eyes.





	bloodied court (i'll still be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: _”Peter shifts into his wolf form and hunts prey to give to Stiles. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with them until he decides that cooking them for Peter on date night is his best option.”_

“What the hell is this?” Stiles does his very best to keep his voice even, ignoring the hysterical edge that is painfully clear even to his own ears. The wolf in front of him doesn't answer him. Obviously. Considering it's a wolf and animals can't talk. Well, it's  _ Peter _ in wolf-form, so it's not like, a regular wolf, but even wolf-Peter can't talk. Since he's currently a wolf.

Wolf-Peter does huff, quite adorably, and uses his snout to push the very large corpse closer to Stiles' converse-clad shoes. Dear All That is Holy, Stiles thinks as he takes a hasty step back to avoid any fresh blood from getting on his shoes. Again, anyway. The animal is dead, thankfully, puncture wounds standing out against its throat since they're leaking blood onto the grass.

Stiles' lip curls up when the smell hits him.

“I repeat, what the hell is this?” This time, it's impossible to deny that he doesn't sound a little crazy. His voice is  _ far _ squeakier than it should be, raised to an octave Stiles wasn't aware he was capable of hitting. Wolf-Peter doesn't answer, but he does bow his head to the floor and whine. The noise tugs at Stiles' heart, and he takes a hesitant step forward, making sure to avoid the growing blood puddle. 

He racks his brain as he tries to remember everything he's ever read about freaking werewolves and their weird-ass habits, thankful that they decided to spend the full moon alone in the preserve instead of cozied up with the rest of the pack.

Peter looks...vulnerable; his belly touching the ground and his nose pressed into the grass. Stiles is glad the others aren't here to see him, knowing how Peter feels about the rest of the pack. “Peter,” he says softly, biting into a smile when the wolf's ears twitch at the sound of his name. He swallows heavily, nervous to voice the question he has to ask. “Is this...are you courting me?”

He almost doesn't want to know. The friendship that he and Peter have means more to him than anything. Sure, it's under-laid with a certain amount of tension caused by their mutual attraction to one another, but the thought of anything more is a whole different story. He likes Peter—loves him, probably, if he were to really let himself think about it—but the idea that they could be more than friends isn't one he's ever seriously considered.

When he  _ does _ really consider it, Stiles is scared. Scared of losing Peter as he has him now just because he wants more. It seems selfish to risk their friendship but...is it really so much of a risk? Maybe if they weren't as close or as comfortable with each other as they are. Maybe if they didn't already carve out places for one another in their lives, if they didn't already mean so much to each other.

“Peter,” he whispers, his cheeks going warm as his belly fills with excited, nervous energy. Wolf-Peter perks up, raising himself to his full, impressive height. Stiles' heart flutters, the power rolling off Peter clear even to his human eyes. The wolf steps over the animal he brought—a completely ridiculous gift but one that has Stiles' heart skipping a beat when he thinks of it for what it really is—stalking slowly until his nose gently bumps Stiles' thigh.

“Ew, you're full of blood!” Stiles protests with a laugh, gently stroking down the crown of Peter's head. He can't help the smile that stretches across his face, or the happy giggle that pushes its way from his throat. Peter looks up at him, his eyes shining a familiar electric blue, and his heart feels so full it aches. “Thank you. But I don't care how adorable you look, you better shower off all this blood if you expect  _ anything _ to happen.”

Peter yips at him, nuzzling his thigh and pushing his snout up under Stiles’ shirt. Stiles shrieks and moves away, grimacing at the feel of blood on his stomach as he sends Peter a well-deserved glare. The wolf smiles at him, barking once more before he takes off towards his apartment. Stiles watches, his heart feeling so full that it  _ aches _ and his smile so wide his cheeks hurt with the force of it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
